


云想衣裳花想容6

by cuipizhaji



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuipizhaji/pseuds/cuipizhaji
Summary: 微博@祝萬般皆宜完整版见长佩新站





	1. 第六章

在他愣神的空子里，女生已经缓步走到了他跟前，葱白的手指戏谑的抬起他的下巴，“怎么了，见到我惊讶的连话都说不出来了？”

还是细声细语的音调，谢衍行觉得他身体里的血液开始横冲直撞，脑袋里的神经也好似一根接着一根断掉。

女生又向前迈了一步，谢衍行跌坐进身后柔软的沙发椅中。

女生俯下身，一颗一颗去解他的衬衫纽扣，蛊惑般的嗓音在他耳边响起：“咱们久别重逢，你不打算好好‘表现’一番么。”

她着重咬紧了“表现”两字，手上已经顺利解开了衣扣，带着薄茧的手掌滑过他的胸口，落在了腹肌上，手指勾勒出了形状，还有继续向下伸的趋势。

谢衍行整个人像定住了一般，睁着雾蒙蒙的眸子，不知所措的样子似乎让女生心情大好。

她提了下裙摆，膝盖强势挤进了谢衍行的腿间，宽大的裙尾落在谢衍行的大腿上，女生一手撑在沙发椅的靠背上，另一只手灵活的解开了他裤子上的腰带，紧接着，拉链也被拉了下来，露出内裤的黑色边缘，和隐藏起来的人鱼线。

“怎么不说话？”女生又问，低头吻在谢衍行的颈间，留下一枚醒目的红色唇印。

触到他颈间的唇软软的，带着些温热的痕迹，女生俯着身子，把他严严的圈在了自己的怀里，带着笑意的眉眼扫在他脸上，眼尾那颗小痣仿佛快要挣扎着飞起来。

她的笑太迷人，谢衍行攥紧了沙发椅的扶手，喉结忍不住开始上下滚动，女生靠的他太近，似乎都能听见他按耐不住吞咽口水的声音。

“……朝九。”

“嗯？”朝九压在他身上，尾音微微上扬。

“……好久不见。”谢衍行感受到他手指的移动轨迹，身体里仿佛燃着一把火，逐渐舔舐着他紧绷的神经。

朝九目不转睛的盯着他看，披在肩头的长发滑落下来，落在谢衍行脸侧，痒痒的。

“你……”他压低了嗓音，“我那天在楼梯上碰到的人是你？”

“不然还能是谁？”朝九觉得假发太碍事，伸手拽下来扔到谢衍行身后的桌面上，挑起一边精致的眉梢，“我的孪生姐妹？”

谢衍行发现，自己还是看着短发样子的朝九比较习惯。

他真的太漂亮了，化过妆的脸庞比起男装时的锋利，好像变得更柔和了许多，漂亮到几乎让人控制不住自己冲动的欲望。

谢衍行感觉到自己起了反应，分开两年，身体诚实到让他无法欺骗自己。

这还是两年前的那个朝九，唯一不同的就是女装起来妖娆了很多。

“朝九。”谢衍行抓住他四处点火的手指，放到唇边吻了吻他的指尖。

朝九掀起眼皮，问：“你能不能主动点儿？”

他拽起谢衍行洁白干净的衬衫领子，擦掉自己唇上的口红。

整齐的齿列和艳红的舌尖时不时暴露在谢衍行眼前，他沉了沉眸子，按住朝九的后脖颈向下压，自己抬脸吻了上去。

寂静的空间内立刻响起暧昧的水声，谢衍行杂乱无章的在他的裙子上摸索，朝九带着他的手放在自己背后的拉链处，拉链顺利被拉开，露出了一片白皙平坦的脊背，谢衍行的手刚伸进去就被卡住，便转到他的裙下向上摸索，却摸到了一片材质不同的布料。

他皱起眉，分开跟朝九无止境纠缠在一起的唇齿，“你怎么穿这么多。”

“不穿这么多走光了怎么办？”朝九舔了舔被吮肿的唇瓣，勾着眼角笑起来。

谢衍行“啧”了一声，“你可以选择不穿裙子。”

“但我就喜欢穿裙子。”朝九说，“我想穿着裙子跟你做爱。”

谢衍行身体里沸腾的血液直冲头顶。

他耐着性子忍着欲望一件件把朝九身上的衣服脱下来，脱到最后，才伸手去脱朝九上半身的硅胶假胸。

谢衍行说：“有种跟女生做爱的感觉。”

朝九乖乖抬着手臂任由他脱，“你跟女生上过床？”

谢衍行没说话，无奈的看了他一眼，顺利的把硅胶假胸脱下来扔到一旁。

“我这胸怎么样？前几天新买的，穿着感觉还不错。”

谢衍行“嗯”了一声，“手感很好。”

“你是变态么，揉了我的屁股又去揉我的假胸。”朝九整个人裸着骑在他身上，“我的屁股手感好还是假胸手感好？”

谢衍行面不改色，“屁股手感好。”

“哇塞！你这个老流氓！”

谢衍行仰起头堵住他喋喋不休的嘴，手掌大力揉搓着他柔软的臀肉，指尖刮过他的臀缝，摸到了几分湿润的痕迹。

朝九的臀瓣柔软的不可思议，还没有用力手指便陷了进去，他急不可耐的扭了扭腰，催促谢衍行赶紧进去，谢衍行憋的脸都红了，还要偏偏忍着不动，一根手指伸进去仔细的帮他扩张。

“直接进来就行，我来之前做过了。”朝九嫌他墨迹，拨开他的手要自己来。

谢衍行安抚的亲了亲他的脖颈，一言不发的握住自己坚挺滚烫的性器找到他湿润的穴口，朝九配合的抬起腰，谢衍行往上顶了顶，半个龟头便顺利的挤了进去。

朝九皱起眉，双手扶在他的肩膀上，感觉穴口又酸又痛，他哑着声音抱怨道：“你长这么大干什么啊？”

谢衍行没给他适应的时间，抓着他的腰向下一按，粗壮的性器全根没入，紧致湿热的肠道瞬间把他包围，两年多没做，朝九又变紧了不少，爽的他差点儿没泄在里面。

朝九疼的缩紧括约肌，额头上的冷汗都冒了出来。

谢衍行等他过了疼痛的那一阵儿，便肆无忌惮的横冲直撞起来，顶的朝九连着叫唤了几声，他才放慢了速度，拍拍朝九的臀瓣，让他自己动。

“我不动，”朝九不乐意，“我膝盖跪的好疼。”

膝盖底下粗糙的沙发布料一直在摩擦他的皮肤，不用看都知道已经红成了一片。

“那站起来？”谢衍行腾出一只手垫在他膝盖下面，腰胯又向上顶了几下，撞的朝九喘叫连连，挂在他身上连直起腰的力气都没有了。

在性事上，谢衍行向来迁就朝九，哪怕自己难受的要爆炸了，也要以他的舒适为主。

“不想站着，”朝九跟他接吻，声音里带着浓浓的喘息，“想在床上做。”

“这儿也没床啊，我的祖宗。”谢衍行另一只手掐着他柔韧的腰，腰上像是装了马达，一下接着一下顶撞，顶端戳着他肠道内的软肉，柱身精准的擦过他体内的敏感点。

朝九的身体立刻绷了起来，肠道绞紧了粗壮的性器，甚至都感受到了上面狰狞的青筋。

朝九爽到向后扬起头，露出线条优美的脖颈，谢衍行凑上去吻他精致小巧的喉结，轻轻的用牙齿摩挲，再含住，吮出一块浅色的吻痕。

他身子像是被撞的摇摇欲坠，抱着谢衍行的头把他往自己胸口处按，淡粉色的乳尖立刻被他含进了口中，用舌尖轻佻的逗弄，连周围的乳晕也不曾放过，大力的留下几个牙印。

朝九轻轻“嘶”了一声，手指插进他的发丛揪住他的头发，“疼……”

谢衍行吻了口他的乳尖，“那我轻点儿。”

谢衍行对他的乳头情有独钟，在死命顶撞他肠道的同时，对着两处又含又咬，不一会儿就把两处小巧漂亮的淡粉色乳尖吮成了艳红色，比之前足足肿了好几圈。

“都肿了，我穿衣服会很疼诶。”朝九抱怨道，手顺着摸索下去，捏住谢衍行的乳尖狠狠扭了一把。

“不会，我帮你呼呼。”说完，谢衍行对着他红肿的乳头吹了两口气。

朝九笑了笑，勾起他的下巴跟他接吻，牙齿磕着牙齿，舌尖霸道的挤进他的口腔，唇齿微微分开之际，还能瞥见里面翻涌交缠的两条舌头。

谢衍行抓着朝九的手让他自慰，在他即将要射的时候又恶劣的用指腹堵住顶端的小口，诱着他软下嗓子喊自己的名字。

“谢衍行……”朝九面上泛着红，眼睛迷离的看着他，“我想射……”

谢衍行就受不了他这副表情，挪开手指后朝九便迫不及待的射了出来，白色的精液喷了谢衍行一手，裤子和衬衫上也沾染了点点痕迹，他却不在意，甚至舔了一口含在口中，抬起头去跟朝九接吻。

艳红的舌头中掺杂着白色的液体，朝九和着唾液吞了下去，腥味顿时溢了满口。

“好苦……”他拧着眉嫌弃。

“之前就说让你少抽点儿烟啊。”谢衍行咬了口他的唇瓣。

“跟抽烟有什么关系啊……”

“听说抽烟的人精液普遍比较苦。”谢衍行说着，在他体内猛撞上几十下，最后停了下来，把精液一滴不剩的射进肠道的最深处。


	2. 第十章

现在晚高峰还没过，商圈这里正是堵的水泄不通的时候，明明只有十分钟的路程，硬是堵到四十分钟才到，朝九身上的过敏反应已经很严重了，顺着脖子蔓延到了脸上，腰背和腿上也起了不少。

谢衍行心里着急，付过钱后拉着朝九往急诊跑，挂过号后直奔值班室，今天来医院的人不多，刘医生难得忙里偷闲，悠哉的坐在办公室里，听见有人敲门，连忙放下手机挤了免洗消毒液。

见进来的是一对颜值颇高的情侣，男生满脸着急，额头上甚至冒了汗，显然不是生病的那个，而女生脸上说不出来是什么表情，垂着眼像是在极力忍受着什么，手还被男生紧紧握住。

还没等她问怎么了，男生就率先说道：“医生，他有点儿过敏，身上起了疹子还一直痒。”

说着，把女生拉到椅子前坐下，带有安抚意味的拍了拍她的肩膀。

刘医生戴上口罩，对女生说：“你撩下衣服，我看看都起到什么程度了。”

女生往上扯了扯袖子，露出一条手臂，明显看的出已经很严重了。

“还有哪儿？”刘医生拿过病历在上面写了几个字。

女生说背上腰上和腿上都有，她掀开裙子，给医生看了看膝盖靠上的部位。

“吃药了吗？”刘医生又问。

“吃了。”

“没吃。”

两人异口同声道，她又问：“到底吃没吃？”

男生不说话了，看了眼女生，薄唇抿在一起。

女生叹了口气，说：“八点左右吃的药。”

现在已经九点了。

“在这之前都吃什么了？”

女生的脸色看起来不太好：“也没吃什么，突然就过敏了。”

“输个液吧。”医生说，在病历本上写下药名和反应后，把病历本给了男生，“出门左拐缴费，对面药房拿药。”

男生应声后就去缴费了，刘医生叫住女生说：“如果输液后疹子还没消下去，就明天上午过来查一下过敏源，看看是对什么过敏。”

女生连忙摆手：“不用查，我知道自己对什么过敏。”

刘医生一瞪眼：“那刚才问你怎么不说？”

“不好意思啊医生，”女生道歉，“我不想让我男朋友知道。”

刘医生非常纳闷：“这有什么可藏着掖着的？”

“他喜欢吃辣，知道我对辣椒过敏后肯定就忍着不吃了。”女生笑的很温柔，从那一汪清泉似的眼眸中就能看出她很爱她的男朋友，“我不忍心他顿顿想吃辣又不能，这才没敢跟他说的。”

刘医生是不太能理解现在这些小年轻们的恋爱观，无奈的摇了摇头：“既然知道自己对辣椒过敏以后就少吃，别拿自己的生命安全开玩笑，这过敏症状要严重了，瞬间就能要了人命。”

“我知道了，谢谢医生。”

亲眼看着朝九输上液后，谢衍行才安心了不少，坐在他旁边喘了口气，问道：“医生刚才跟你说什么了？”

朝九摇摇头：“没说什么，就说让我以后吃东西注意一点儿。”

谢衍行掐着他的下巴细细打量他的脸，上面的妆容还是完好无损的，该精致的地方还是很精致，鼻梁和颧骨上方不知道抹了什么东西，在白炽灯的照耀下发着细碎的光，像贴了无数颗钻石。

他问：“我之前怎么不知道你过敏？”

朝九干笑：“赶巧了呗，我不经常过敏的。”

“明天我陪你来测过敏源，”谢衍行说，“看看你对什么过敏，以后吃东西注意着点儿。”

朝九慌忙拒绝：“不用，听说不怎么准，测了也是白测。”

“不测怎么知道不准？”谢衍行皱起眉毛，还以为他是害怕检查，“没事儿，我陪你测，不用害怕。”

朝九在心里默默的翻了个白眼，心想就怕你拿到结果后会吓到原地爆炸。

好在那顿辣椒盛宴朝九克制着自己没吃的太过火，输过液后皮肤上的过敏反应就散了个七七八八，走出医院的时候已经接近十一点半，两人站在路边打车，今天昼夜温差大，谢衍行怕朝九穿短裙会冷，脱了自己身上的外套披在他身上。

朝九在他偏过身体的时候揪住了他的衣领，仰起头咬了一口谢衍行的下唇，“去我家吧。”

谢衍行没反应，抬起他的胳膊帮他套上衣袖，再对齐拉链从头拉到尾，“还冷吗？”

朝九松开他的衣领，稍微退后的一步，回答道：“不冷了。”

谢衍行突然环着他的腰把他拉近，垂下头附在他耳边说：“今晚别脱裙子了，我想看你穿着裙子跟我做爱。”

朝九自然乐意的不行，进了家门就急躁的勾着他的脖颈把他往床上带。

跟穿着裙子的朝九做爱真的有一种在跟身体柔软的女生缠绵的感觉，但朝九比女生要漂亮的多，四肢纤细又白嫩，一双长腿环在谢衍行的腰上，舒服到后仰的脖颈像只优雅的白天鹅，彻底被操开的身体又如同一把被拉开的弓，他被摆弄的没了力气，红着眼角躺在谢衍行身下呻吟，上一周还没散去的痕迹上面又覆盖了新的吻痕和齿印，暧昧的艳红色吻痕趁的他皮肤越发的白皙，整个人像泡在了情欲里，膝盖和肩膀都带上了些害羞的粉红色。

朝九从不掩饰自己的欲望，被操爽了就放开嗓子叫，手臂把谢衍行缠的很紧，皮肤贴着皮肤，连同身上的布料都仿佛被当成了催情工具。

谢衍行的手从他裙底探进去，手指揉搓着他的臀肉，指尖总会不经意的触碰到那处含着物什吞吐的穴口，朝九的手被指引着放在了自己的小腹上，谢衍行低喘着问他：“感觉到没有？”

朝九爱极了他这副带着微微的沙哑和喘息的声音，尤其是在做爱的时候，听起来格外的性感。

谢衍行发狠般的顶撞他，把他都身体撞到几乎支离破碎，最深处的肠道仿佛都要顶出一个洞来。

他被操到快要哭出来了。

“感……觉到什么……”他抓住谢衍行的头发，喘声问。

“感觉到我在你里面了吗？”谢衍行说着，抽离出大半，又重重的撞了回去。

“哈啊……你轻点儿……”朝九绞紧肠道，爽的脚趾都蜷缩了起来。

“感觉到了吗？”谢衍行又问，动作丝毫不见减慢。

“嗯……感…感觉到了……”朝九终于被操哭了，坐在谢衍行身上挺不直腰，一只手撑在他的腹肌上，另一只手摸着小腹，喘的连不成调子。

湿软的肠道把他包裹的严严实实，层层叠叠的吸附着他，像是被操出了形状，每一次撞击总能恰到好处的顶到该顶的位置。

他的朝九，天生就该是他的。

两人不知疲倦的做到最后，窗外的天已经蒙蒙亮，朝九趴在床上累到抬不起胳膊，乖乖抬着脸任由谢衍行拿着热毛巾卸掉他脸上的妆。

卧室里依旧是一片狼藉，朝九扫了眼地毯上皱到分辨不出模样的红裙子，决定以后再也不穿着新裙子跟谢衍行做爱了。

等卸干净脸上的妆，他一翻身往床中滚了一圈，谢衍行放完毛巾回到床上，熟练的把他往自己怀里搂，吻了下他的额头，闭上眼睛就要睡觉。

朝九却在这个时候问了一个问题，谢衍行突然没了睡意。

朝九问：“你是喜欢我还是喜欢跟我做爱的感觉？”

这个问题跟上一周不谋而合。

谢衍行叹了口气，不想回答。

朝九早料到他会是这种态度，抬着酸软的手臂抗拒的推了推他。

谢衍行似乎是不耐烦了，把朝九扭动的脑袋按在自己颈窝：“祖宗，我想睡觉。”

朝九狠狠掐了一把他腰间的软肉。

谢衍行没了辙，“你成心折腾我是吧。”

朝九不看他，闷声闷气的问：“你到底说不说？”

“我总得想想。”

“这有什么可想的。”朝九张嘴咬了他一口，谢衍行顿时倒吸一口凉气。

“我想想怎么回答啊，”谢衍行握住他的手跟他十指相扣，“是说因为喜欢你才喜欢跟你做爱呢，还是说因为想跟你做爱所以才喜欢上你呢。”

朝九“啧”了一声：“这跟没说有什么区别。”

“看你怎么理解了。”谢衍行说，“别整天瞎问了，知道我爱你就得了。”


End file.
